Blooming Love?
by filipinochick
Summary: Drew's always had feelings for May, but never told her. Now she comes back into his life 5 years later. Will the two have the courage to confront what they have with each other? Or will they let it wither? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of all the Pokemon couples, I've always loved May and Drew. I always anticipated the two having a relationship on the tv series. However that never happened. So here I am making it happen! Hope you like my second fanfiction!**

**By the way, I don't own the characters from Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Drew POV**

Why couldn't he get that girl out of his head?

Roselia down at him with her eyes, she was questioning him.

"Roselia, don't look at me like that," Drew scolded as he shielded his eyes from the sun's brightness. "I can't get May out of my head and I've got no idea why..."

"Roselia roselia roselia! (You love her you idiot!)" Roselia said while waving her roses up and down.

"No, that's not possible. I can't like her, Roselia," Drew opposed. "We're rivals. Rivals can't fall in love."

"Rose... Ro-se-lia! (Sigh... Yes, you can!)" Roselia snapped, pointing a rose at him.

"No. We can't! I can't ever fall for her," Drew was close to shouting already.

"Roselia? Roselia roselia. (Why? You've already fallen.)" Roselia said waving her roses again.

"Roselia, please don't make a scene. We came to the pool to relax, not this," Drew said softly, knowing he won't be able to relax with May stuck in his mind all day long.

"Roselia, rose. (You admit it.)" Roselia crossed her roses in front of her.

"No, I don't admit it because I don't understand 'it'. I don't get what we have," Drew sighed inwardly.

"Roselia! Roselia! (That means your attracted to her! You have a connection!)" Roselia said excitedly while jumping up and down waving her roses.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone and go have fun with the others?" Drew asked gently.

"Roselia roselia. (As long as you understand you guys have a thing going on.)" Roselia said happily as she ran towards the little Pokemon pool, which was like a kiddie pool but for Pokemon.

_It would be nice to see May again._ Drew thought to himself as he drew in a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

"MAAAYYYYYY! Hurry uuuppp!"

May sighed to herself. Why couldn't her 13-year old brother, Max, just calm down. It was just a trip to the pool. "COOMMMMIIINNNGGG!" She yelled back as she ran towards Max who was waving his hand.

"Geez May. We finally came back to visit Ash, Brock, and the others and you're taking forever!" Max complained.

May looked at her brother. He's changed so much from when they left the group and that was just 5 years ago. Max grew so that he was a little shorter than her , he no longer had glasses, instead he used contacts. May changed too. Her hair was a bit longer, but still adorned by the red bandana she's always worn. She grew a few more inches too and she's grown up to be a beautiful 15-year old girl. At least that what everyones been saying. "Don't worry, I can't wait to see the others too," She said as she ruffled her brother's hair.

The pool doors slid open for them and they stepped inside. The pool was HUGE! There was an olympic sized pool for trainers and coordinators, a kiddie pool and even a pokemon pool!

"May! Max!"

May turned around to a familiar guy voice to find Ash waving them over from a table. Ash grew up too, he's become taller and leaner. Before she knew it, she was encased it a big bear hug where she was being twirled around.

"Ash! Put her down!" A fiery orange-headed girl demanded.

Ash laughed as he steadied May back on the ground and she saw who exatly the helpful girl was. "Misty! It's so good to see you!" The two girls embraced. Misty also grew up.

Ash laced his fingers through Misty's and both of them gave her a silly grin. "Oh no. You finally asked her?" May squealed.

Misty laughed and Ash blushed, "Yeah, I finally got enough courage to do so."

Someone thumped Ash hard in the back because he cursed.

"Brock! It's so good to see you!" May screamed.

Brock laughed, "Good to see you too pip-squeak."

May stuck out her tongue. Brock's grown up too. He's become so buff. Well, he is 20 now... A red-head stepped from behind him and gave May a bright smile. "OMG! Solidad! You look amazing too!" May gave Solidad a hug.

"It's really nice to see you too," Solidad smiled and winked. "I really hope my husband didn't fun of you too much."

WTF! Solidad and Brock married? Where happened to her wedding invitation?

Her shock must have showed because Brock quickly said, "Actually we're engaged. We're planning our wedding for next month."

"I'm so happy for the both of you guys!" May said pratically jumping with anticipation.

"I have something to ask you, May," Solidad said firmly. "Will you be my maid of honor? Please?"

"OMFG! Yes! Yes! Yes!" May screamed. "I mean... um.. I would love to!"

The group laughed. "Darling! Have I been left out of this happy occassion?" A certain shrill broke through the laughter. Please don't tell me-

A certain purple-haired man popped up. "MAAAYYYY! You look absolutely lovely!" Harley drawled out, now May became self-conscious of hey two-piece black polka-dotted swimsuit.

"Hey Harley. You look... the same," May said, taking in Harley's green swim trunks.

"You must have came here almost immediately. Especially if you knew that-" Harley got cut off from a smack in the head from Solidad.

"That what?" May asked gently.

Everyone exchanged looks and Solidad was about to speak when May screamed, "OMG! Where's Max?"

_How can I be so stupid? I lost my brother within minutes of getting here!_ May thought to herself.

"May! Look who I found," Max screamed from somewhere. Behind Max was a green-haired hunk who was being followed by... Roselia!

May blinked and so did the the boy in front of her, taking in his purple swim trunks, his 8-pack... yeah, 8, his emerald eyes, and everything else.

"It's really.." The green-ette whispered as he blinked a couple times.

"Roselia, roselia. (Don't forget me too.)" Roselia said waving her roses in May's direction.

May giggled and bent to rub Roselia's head, "Hey to you too, Roselia. How've you been?"

"Roselia, roselia. (I've been fine.)" Roselia purred.

May stood up and smiled, "It's been a long time, Drew."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter of my first Pokemon fanfiction! A lot's happened between the 5 years that May's been split from the group. Will Drew have the guts to tell May that special something? Just wait and see till the next chapter. Lols, I'm sounding like that one announcer person who always ends the Pokemon episodes. :)<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there everyone. It's been a looonnggg time since I've updated.**

**Drew: Yeah, because your so damn lazy.**

**May: Drew! Don't be mean!**

**Drew: We'll it's true.**

**Me: Misty, do you wanna do the honors?**

**Misty: (appears out of nowhere) Of course! (hits Drew in the head with a mallet)**

**Drew: WTF? Where the hell did you come from? (clutching his head in pain)**

**Ash: hahahaha! You so did deserve that!**

**Drew: STFU!**

**Solidad: Children stop it!**

**Brock: Yeah...**

**May: Brock, you are such a guy! (rolling her eyes)**

**Brock blushes**

**Solidad: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. Filipinochick doesn't own anything from Pokemon!**

**Misty: So don't sue her!**

**Drew: But you should anyway! (gets hit again by Misty, but this time, Drew gets knocked out)**

**Me: And I wanna thank rin916 for the idea! I hope that I wrote it alright! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Drew POV<strong>

People did say to be careful what you wish for. He had wished to see May again. He wish came true. Now what exactly is he gonna do about it?

He watched the pretty brunette talk to his Roselia. She looked amazing in her bikini. She's grew up from the last time Drew saw her. She's got more... umm... curves... May's a bit taller too. Her luscious brown hair came up to her shoulders. Her skin had a slight tan, most likely from her traveling so much.

He heard someone cough and looked behind him to see Brock, Solidad, Harley, Ash, Max, and Misty grinning at him. Uh-oh. This was not good. He looked at Misty and Solidad. They both had the same gleam in their eyes. Drew didn't know what they were up to, but he knew it wasn't gonna be good. Roselia had looked at him too with the same gleam as the the two other girls.

"Roselia rose roselia? (What in the world are you doing here May?" Roselia asked slyly.

May smiled, "I heard about the place and thought that it would be an amazing place to relax."

"So you just heard about this place by chance?" Misty asked increduously.

"Well, I guess," May shrugged. "I mean Brendan did tell me about it."

Dammit. Brendan. He was Drew's enemy. Brendan liked May too, Drew was sure of it. Drew gritted out, "If Brendan told you about this place. Where is he?"

"Hey, May!" A certain other brunette called out. The devil appeared. May ran over to give him a quick hug, "Hey Brendan! I can't believe you're here!"

It angered Drew how easily Brendan draped his arm across May's waist. What angered him more was how May didn't step out of Brendan's grasp and put him in his place.

"Hey you guys. Nice to see you again." Brendan smiled.

Solidad and Misty exchanged looks, Ash shook hands with the guy, Brock nodded and Harvey went off on the guy's trunks... Yeah very awkward. It was entertaining to see Brendan squirm.

Drew noticed that Brendan still had his arm around May and almost growled. "Easy there, Drew." Solidad whispered and winked. Drew felt his skin get warmer. Was he that noticeable?

Drew bit back a snarl and shook hands with Brendan. "Nice to see you too," Drew lied through clenched teeth.

Misty sighed and said, "May! Let's go get something to eat! They have a really good food plaza over here!"

Drew noticed May's light up at the mention of food. Looks like May didn't change that much. May nodded, "Yeah. Let's go." She finally slipped away from Brendan's arm and linked arms with Misty and the pair went to the plaza. Solidad made her excuse and followed the red-head and brunette. That left Harley, Brock, Max, Ash, Drew and Brendan.

"So..." Harley drawled.

"How have you guys been?" Max piped up. "It's been so long since the last time me and May have seen you!"

Drew agreed. It's been a long time since he's seen the brother and sister. But then again it wasn't his fault. It wasn't him who disappeared from the face of the contesting world. Nope, it wasn't him. It was her. She was his greatest frenemy. He had missed teasing her and fighting her. But what he had missed the most was giving her roses. He always made the excuse of "it's for Beautifly." But it really wasn't. He always wondered if May realized that the thornless red roses were for her. For his "love at first sight."

"-rew." A voice rippled through his thoughts.

"Drew!" Someone yelled. He saw that it was Ash.

"What do you want?" Drew asked gruffly.

Brendan snickered. "Max wanted to know how you've been the past five years."

Drew wanted to punch Brendan's lights out. But he reigned in his anger. He answered, "Nothing really. I've won some contests here and there. Even if May had been there, I still would've won." He was joking, of course. But someone dumped a smoothie over his head anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>May POV<strong>

May and Misty went to the smoothie bar. They sat on stools, waiting patiently for the bartender to take their orders. Misty opened her mout, about to say something when Solidad walked up. May had to smile. She had always admired the pink coordinator and now she would marry one of her old friends, Brock. Oh how time flies.

"So May how have you been after... You know." Misty asked when Solidad seated herself to the other side of May.

May nodded. Misty was talking about her retirement, I guess you could say. May smiled, "I've been doing great. Beautifly, Skitty, Wartotle, Munchlax, Glaceon and Blaziken are all doing great!"

Misty and Solidad both looked skeptical. Solidad sighed, "Misty and I both know why you quit. Why can't you tell him?"

May flinched inwardly, but in reality she held her ground. "He'll just make fun and you know it. He's not likely to care."

Solidad looked sad. May was gonna say something, but that's when the bartender came up. "May I take your order?"

Misty nodded, "One strawberry smoothie for me."

"Umm... Mango smoothie," Solidad answered.

"And strawberry-banana, please." May smiled.

The bartender nodded and proceeded to make the smoothies.

Misty turned back to May. "What do you mean he'll just make fun of you?"

May rolled her eyes. It was his thing. "He's always done it and you know it."

Misty said, "Well you're right."

The bartender came back with their drinks and the girls took them and started to head back to where they left the guys. May was sipping her smoothie as they neared the boys. They were having a conversation. Misty, May and Solidad came near enough to catch part of the conversation.

Drew's back was to them. Brendan had snickered, "Max wanted to know how you've been the past five years."

Drew looked mad. He answered, "Nothing really. I've won some contests here and there. Even if May had been there, I still would've won." That's what got to her. After all these years. Drew was just the same egotistical guy she knew and, sadly, liked. But she's had it. That's when May marched over to Drew and dumped her smoothie on the green-haired jerk. Drew turned around to see the culprit and saw her, his jaw was wide open. She didn't care and she willed herself that she didn't cry. She turned on her heel and walked away. But as she neared Misty and Solidad she said, "I told you so." And with that she left the pool area, not caring where she went. As long as it was far away from that pool.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I hoped that you liked it! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey you guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!**

**Drew:(mumbles) Lazy.**

**Me: Misty!**

**Misty: I've got it! (hits Drew with mallet)**

**Drew: ugghh... Stop doing that.**

**May: Then stop being mean to people.**

**Drew: Not my fault.**

**May: (rolls eyes) Yeah. It kinda is...**

**Harley: Come on darlings! Don't fight.**

***Everyone backs up from Harley***

**Solidad: filipinochick does not own anything from Pokemon.**

**Me: (grumbles) I wish...**

**By the way, I made Blaziken and Munchlax male and Beautifly and Glaceon females!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Drew POV**

He felt the cool liquid drip from his hair to his face and neck, chilling his skin. He stared after the brunette. Why would May dump her drink on him? Drew thought and something caught his attention. She must have overheard his conversation! (A/N: ahh... so smart Drew. so smart...)

_Dammit._ He thought. _This was my fault._ Misty and Solidad looked at each other and gave him matching pitying looks. Max looked worried. Ash and Brock looked at one another. Harley didn't look interested. Brendan... Brendan wasn't there. Where could he be?

"He followed May." Solidad answered. Drew clenched his hands into fists.

"Drew," Harley spoke. "Shouldn't **you** be the one going after May? Not brendan." Harley was right for once in his lifetime.

Drew was about to bolt when a hand held his shoulder. It was Misty's. She looked... sad. Misty sighed," I don't know if I should tell you this." Misty looked to Solidad, who nodded. WTF was going on?

"You remember when May just quit coordination?" Misty fidgeted.

Drew nodded. Of course he remembered. That day was the saddest day of his life.

"Well," Misty continued. "She quit because of y-"

"Because of... this guy," Solidad interupted, giving Misty a scolding look.

Drew's eyes seemed to bulge out. Did he hear right? Did head-strong, determined, loyal, and caring May really quit coordinating because of some **guy**? That was not the May he fell in love with. Uh... Not love. Drew was very unsure of his feelings for May Maple.

He felt like punching something. May quit because of a guy? Drew gritted his teeth. _If it was Birch..._ Drew thought viciously.

"Awwwww... Is Drewy jealous?" Harley cooed.

Jealous? Him? Drew could have any girl he wanted? Why would he be jealous of May?

"No way!" Drew snorted.

Solidad, Brock, Misty, and Harley just guffawed.

"Do you think she's gonna come back?" A timid voice ripped through the laughter.

Drew looked towards the younger Maple sibling. "Just let her cool down for a bit." Solidad answered quickly. "If she's still gone, then you'll stay with us until she comes back."

Solidad always knew what to do. She'll be a great mother. Drew was sure of it.

Max blinked and nodded. "Okay. May trusts you guys." Max then pulled out a familiar looking bracelet that had four pokeballs hanging from it. Max took off the pokeballs and threw them up, releasing the pokemon. Then came out Blaziken, Beautifly, Munchlax, and Glaceon.

Blaziken looked around and was confused. "Blaze. Blaze blaze? (Hello. Where is May?)"

Munchlax looked like he was about to cry. "Munch! Munchlax! (Oh no! That means no food!)"

Beautifly glared at Munchlax. "Beau beau beau! Beautifly! (Now's not the time to be thinking about food! May's not here!)"

Glaceon looked towards the group of people before them. She looked scared. "Glace... Glace glaceon? (Hello there... Do you know where May went?)"

Drew sighed and nodded. "I'm actually going to look for her."

Blaziken crossed his arms. "Blaze. Blaze blaze. Blaze blaziken. (Green hair. You're Drew Hayden. You're May's top rival.)"

Drew would have sweat dropped at the fire pokemon's bluntness if this was an anime/manga.

Beautifly flew towards Drew and looked excited. "Beau? Beau beau! Beautifly. Beautifly? (Drew? You're the guy with the roses! The roses aren't really for me. They're for May right?)" Some of the others stifled their laughter.

Drew blushed at Beautifly's question. May's pokemon seem to be smarter than her right now. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "May ran away. I think it's my fault. Will you help me find her? Please?"

Glaceon immediately jumped up and down. "Glace! Glaceon! (Of course! I'll definitely help!)"

Beautifly agreed. "Beau! (Yes!)"

Munchlax wailed. "Munch! (I want food!)"

Blaziken looked skeptical. "Blaze blaze. Blaziken. (If you hurt her I'll hurt you. But right now I'll help you."

Drew grinned. "Good. Blaziken, you're the one I need. The others can stay here."

"Munch! (That's not fair!)"

"Please don't argue with me." Drew pleaded.

"Beau. Beau. (Fine. Just bring her back.)"

Drew nodded to the flying pokemon and looked towards Blaziken. "You ready to go?"

Blaziken smirked. "Blaze blaze. Blaziken? (You know I am. The real question is are you?)"

Drew ignored the question and turned to the group. He walked over and gave the pokeballs to Max. "Take care of them. Now I'm off."

He and Blaziken went towards the exit and heard a certain pink haired women yell. "You bring her back Drew! We believe in you!" (AN: Hehe. That kinda rhymes! XD)

Drew grinned and yelled back. "You know I will!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Chapter 3 is a wrap!<strong>

**Drew: I think you made me a bit too... Out of character.**

**Me: I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Please excuse my mistakes!**

**Solidad: Don't worry about it!**

**Ash: I'm barely in it!**

**Brock: Neither was I!**

**Me: Get over it. It's a story with May and Drew not you too.**

***Brock and Ash start bawling and Solidad and Misty goes over to console them.***

**Drew: Anyways. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm sorry for keeping you guys so long! Please don't hate me!**

**I don't own Pokemon. I made up the city of Star Light.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**May POV**

Her heart was thundering in her ears. She ran away. Away from him. Again. Her feet took her somewhere. They took her anywhere.

May looked at the environment around her. She found herself at a playground that looked familiar. May looked at the name and it was "Walden Park." The name ringed a bell in her mind, but she ignored it and walked in the park and sat on a bench that was in shade thanks to the Maple trees round.

She laid down on the bench. May took in the slight breeze, thewarm weather and the hiding sun. She heard the laughter of children playing in the park and the whisper of the wind the wind lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan POV<strong>

"It was _always_ because of him." Brendan murmured heatedly as he chased after the girl he had always loved.

Brendan knew there was only one guy in May's heart. No matter how hard he tried, May would never love Brendan as much as Brendan loved her or as much as she loved _him_. He sighed and gritted his teeth as he realized he lost the brunette.

He thought through this. What were some of May's favorite places to be? There was always her room, but her room was thousands of hundreds of miles away. There was the beach, but there was not a single one in the city of Star Light. That left parks. Ever since childhood, May has loved parks, especially playgrounds.

With that, Brendan went back on his search.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew POV<strong>

"Blaziken!" Drew said to the running pokemon beside him. "What are May's favorite places?"

"Blaze blaze... Blaze... (And you're the guy who likes May... Mew help us..." Blaziken snorted.

"How do _you_ kow I like May?" Drew asked, surprised that Blaziken knew about it.

Blaziken rolled his eyes. "Blaze. Blaze blaze. (You're an idiot. It's way too obvious.)"

"Am not! It's not _that_ obvious." Drew pouted.

"Blaze. (Mew help him.)" Blaziken muttered.

Drew sighed, not wanting to get into an argument with one of May's pokemon. "Do you know any of the parks over here?"

Blaziken nodde. "Blaziken. Blaze blaze. (Of course I do. There's a playground called Walden Park.)"

"Do you know where it is?"

Blaze. Blaze blaze. (Duh. Just follow me." With that Blaziken went to the left.

Drew followed him towards the new destination. The whole way there, he couldn't help but remember the name Walden Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaziken POV<strong>

There were many things that confused him about mortals, but this has got to be the most confusing thing of all time! Blaziken didn't understand why his trainer and the green-haired boy didn't just tell one another their feelings for each other! It's rediculous!

Blaziken can tell that May liked Drew because of how her face lit up everytime she got a compliment from him and how she gets so emotionally affected when he teases her. Drew liked May because of how he looked at her and Drew wouldn't be looking for May if he didn't care about her.

"Blaziken!" Said boy yelled out, snapping the pokemon back into reality.

Blaziken sighed and slowed down a little bit. "Blaze? (What is it?)"

"Are we close yet?" Drew whined slightly.

"Blaze. Blaze blaze. (Yeah. Just a bit more.)" Blaziken answered.

"Good. Do you think we'll get there before Birch?" He fussed.

Blaziken knew Brendan Birch was a childhood friend of May's. Blaziken smirked at Drew's slight fear. "Blaze? Blaze? (Why? You jealous?)"

Blaziken swore to Mew that he saw, with his own two amber eyes, that Drew, out of all people living on this world, was blushing and looked flustered. Drew coughed, "N-no. I'm n-not jealous. Why w-would I be jealous? I'm not jealous of s-some brunette idiot who likes April!"

Blaziken just rolled his eyes. Humans are just so sad.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 4! How did you guys like it? I liked writing Blaziken's part the most. I always thought of him as wise and yet a bit of a smart-ass and kind. :)<strong>

**Please review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Yeah! XD Here's chapter 5! I apologize of how it's so short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drew POV<strong>

No. Absolutely not. There was no way that him, Drew Hayden, was jealous of Birch!

Drew glanced at May's first pokemon. Blaziken looked smug. Drew gritted his teeth. He knew that deep, deep down, he cared for the fiery brunette. May Maple was his everything. She was his rival, the one who challenged him. The one who put up with him. The one who made Drew feel so many things that he never knew about. This girl was kind, caring, loving, passionate, fierce, loyal, opinionated, stubborn, and he wanted all of it.

Drew knew it was just a bit corny, but May truly was his soulmate.

May smiles made his heartbeat speed up. Her laughter was contagious. Her twinkling eyes-

"Blaze. Blaze blaze. (Drew. We're like practically there.)" Blaziken interrupted his thoughts.

Drew nodded and slowed his pace when the fire pokemon did. The pair came up to a sign that said "Welcome to Walden Park."

Drew quickly scanned the park looking for the brunette girl. He let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't see her.

"Blaze. Blaze. (She's here. I just know it.)" Blaziken said confidently.

Drew let the enthusiasm get to him. Blaziken was right. He had to really look for her. He promised Misty, ASh, Max, Brock, Solidad, Harley, Munchlax, Glaceon, Beautifly, and Blaziken that he would bring her back. But more importantly for Drew's sake as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 5! For the sake of this chapter being so short, I'm giving you guys chapter 6 as well. But be forewarned, chapter 6 is also really short.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is chapter 6. I apologize of how this chapter is pretty short too. Please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan POV<strong>

He saw a green-head and a Blaziken. Instinctively, he knew it was Drew and May's Blaziken. Brendan then looked towards May, where she was peacefully napping under a Maple tree.

Brendan looked back to Hayden. He saw that Hayden seemed anxious. Anxious to find May.

That was enough for Brendan. Drew wouldn't have looked for May if he didn't care for her.

As long as May was happy, then Brendan would be too.

Brendan looked back at the sleeping beauty and smiled. Then he walked away.

"If you make her cry or hurt, I'll hurt you Hayden." Brendan whispered as he went back to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaziken POV<strong>

Blaziken saw that Brendan was there, but he didn't say anything to Drew.

Blaziken saw that the brunette boy looked towards them and then his gaze flickered to a tree. A Maple tree to be exact.

Under that tree, was no other than his trainer. He saw Brendan's eyes soften as he looked at May. THen Brendan looked backed towards Drew.

This time, Brendan's eyes sadened.

What happened next shocked Blaziken. Brendan didn't go to May. Instead, Brendan walked away.

Blaziken knew Brendan liked May. Just like Drew liked May. So why did Brendan walk away?

"Ugh..." Blaziken thought. "Mortals are so confusing..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! I hope you guys don't hate me for giving you two short chapters in a row... Please update!<strong>


End file.
